


Beds Are A Variable

by moongorgeous



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place pre-game. Before Fink's assassination attempt, the Luteces are just enjoying their days together researching for Comstock. Desk sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds Are A Variable

**Author's Note:**

> A little PWP because why not? I'm a little rusty it seems, hopefully I'll grind out some more porn in the future...

The sudden sensation of nimble fingers sliding over the nap of her neck, jolted Rosalind out of her deep thoughts. Sitting up straight at her desk she turned her head only to feel the warmth of her brother press against the back of her shoulders. He leaned over her, placing a warm cup of tea down before reaching to flip through the book she had been referencing.

"Hard at work?"

"Or hardly working? I've been quite diligent this evening, thank you." Rosalind grabbed her twin's hand before removing it from the book he was still aimlessly flipping through. "And now you've lost the page I was on."

"You're the one telling me I work too late at night, and yet here you are just the same."

"I suppose it was only inevitable." She turned to finally look at him, his eyes still on desktop before a familiar smile danced across his lips.

"Only inevitable to those who believe it so..." Robert's voice echoed quietly against the machinery humming behind them, his hand moving softly to press against his other's stomach. "Why don't you call it a night?"

"With you?" She hummed to herself, eyes glancing back at her half finished work as Robert's lips brushed against the side of her cheek. He knew all her weaknesses, why did she have such a terrible time saying no to him? Maybe she shouldn't be so willing to please him all the time, it really was not in her character. "I should finish this first though, dear brother." She half-teased him, reaching to pick her pen back up only to feel his hand quickly grasp her wrist.

"I can change your mind, if you so wish, dear sister." Sliding his hand to over her own before threading their fingers together. "I'm very good at persuasion."

"Oh is that so? I think your ego is showing again." Rosalind smiled as she let him pull her up from the chair and guiding her to lean back against the desk. "And so far I'm not sure..."

"How well this is working?" He asked, hands already working on the small buttons of her blouse as his lips found her neck. 

"Not, well at all." Her breath caught for a second in her throat as she pushed herself back to sit on the edge of her desk, Robert's hands falling to find their place on her hips in perfect sync. "Well perhaps a little..." Her fingers threaded through the normally perfectly styled hair of her twin, his mouth feathering kisses up her neck slowly.

Robert smirked to himself as he felt Rosalind's legs slide a part to pull him closer, her thighs squeezing against his waist as the tiniest moan slipped from her lips. "More than a little, I would guess." He lifted his head to meet her eyes for only a moment, and it took only that one glance to turn on that final switch between them. 

Rosalind's lips were on his own in a flash as he pressed his hand against the small of her back. Holding her close as her hips rolled against his own with building desire. Tongue tracing against Robert's mouth before lips parted and their kiss escalated deeper into lust. Rosalind pulled at the back of Robert's vest as his free hand found her knee, slowly pushing up the long hem of her skirt. Fingertips ghosting over her stocking clad skin until he traced along the straps of her garter-belt. He snapped the elastic lightly against her pale skin, getting an amusing reaction from the other.

"You never stop that." Rosalind growled against his lips. "No matter how many time I tell you." She gripped the back of his hair slightly harder, giving it a playful tug.

"Nh, but I love that little surprised sound you never fail to make." He almost chuckled, kissing her again as his hand felt over the inside of her thigh. Rosalind shivered slightly in response, pushing a hand against his chest to feel his heart beat, thumping just as quickly in time as her own.

Sliding both of his hands up her thighs now, Robert hooked his thumbs under his twin's panties before rolling them down in a painfully slow motion. "Get on with it, will you?"

"So impatient." He dropped the fabric onto he floor as he slid Rosalind further onto the desk and hiked up the rest of her skirts. A stack of papers fluttering onto the floor as Rosalind braced herself with a hand.

"Wait."

"Now you want to stop?" He raised an eyebrow, thumbs making small circles on he inside of her thighs as he awaited her reply.

"No, the tea you idiot... I almost knocked it all over myself and the desk." A frown marking her already flushed pretty face, which Robert was all too used to seeing.

"Oh yes, of course. The tea. How could I have forgotten?" He sighed, reaching over to move the now lukewarm tea onto the high stack of books that stood next to the desk. "Happy?"

"Very." She gave him an amused smile, reaching up to slide a finger along his defined jaw before her counterpart leaned forward to kiss once more. 

"You truly never fail to worry about things at the oddest moment..." He muttered between kisses as fingers pressed against her already wet entrance, rubbing slowly against her clit with his middle finger.

"This was your..." Cutting herself off with a moan. "Idea. When we have a perfectly fine..."

"Bed. Yes, I know. But changing your variables is so much more fun." He bit at the nape of her neck as he slipped two fingers inside slowly. Working them in and out of her hot wetness with languid pace.

"Robert..." His name slipped out from her lips, hands pulling at the tie around his neck as she kissed against the shell of his ear. His fingers never missing a beat with his terribly slow pace before curling to press against that spot inside her. He always found it with such ease, it made her wonder how. "There."

"Here?" 

"Yes, god." 

Robert only smiled, quickening his hand as he kissed her cheek once more. Her breath coming out in shorter gasps before gripping his arm with a shudder. Rosalind's moan filling the room as she leaned back more against the wall behind her, pushing a few pins out for her neatly styled hair.

"Good?" He pulled his hand back, only to place them both back onto her smooth thighs.

"Good." She licked her lips and pushed herself up slowly, causing a small jar of pencils so tumble over before catching Robert's mouth in a quick kiss. Letting it linger for only a moment before pulling the tails of his shirt from his trousers and snapping open top button.

"You always get so excited after I make you come." Robert only smirked, watching her finish opening the last of the buttons and taking no time to slip her hand inside of his drawers.

"And you seem just as excited yourself, I must say." Rosalind squeezed him tightly in the palm of her hand, pumping up and down slowly.

He let out a low moan from his throat, leaning forward to nip at his partner's bottom lip and pushing her down onto her back. "It is hard to not be, with you."

Rosalind smiled, lifting her arms up to link them around Robert's shoulders, cheeks still flushed and eyes still reflecting the dark lust of their situation. "You do always say the right things, at the perfect moments, don't you?"

"I try my hardest." He kissed her, sweetly this time, hooking one of her legs around his waist. Gripping her hip with one hand, he guided himself inside of her with the other. Going slowly, savoring every feeling of Rosalind squeezing around his cock as he pushed in all the way to the hilt.

She arched below him, moaning softly as her hips moved back gently against him. "This really would feel better..."

"In bed. Yes I know. But we can't stop now."

"I wasn't telling you to stop." She groaned, jutting her hips again to force him to actually start moving. Thankfully he got he hint, hips thrusting in a slow steady pace as he gripped her hips tightly.

Rosalind moaned softly beneath him, the desk starting to lightly bang against the wall from their movements. "Fuck." She swore under her breath, hooking both legs now around him for better leverage.

"Oh I am." He teased, thrusting a little harder for extra emphasis, only gaining her nails digging into the back of his neck.

"Right there, again...!" Her hips bucked against him desperately as Robert nipped at her exploded neck. Cursing to himself as she squeezed deliciously tight around him once more. "Robert I'm..."

"Yes. As am I-" Both of their breathing short and hard now, everything in the room drowning out from the sound of their sex. Rosalind pulled him close as her back arched and she felt him stiffen above her as they both came together quickly. 

The only two individuals who could ever legitimately say they always did so. It was a strange occurrence and no matter how many times they participated in the act, their outcome was always the same: together.

"Rosalind..." Robert whispered her name, finding her lips once more in an indolent kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the fussiness of their orgasms finally wear off.

"I think, I'm laying on top of a fountain pen." Rosalind spoke first, stirring under her twin to try and sit up.

"Are you now?" He slowly pushed himself up to stand, his arms still not leaving his lover's body as he glanced behind her. "Why it's two fountain pens, actually."

She turned to look herself, sighing as strands of hair began to fall on to her face. "And now my research is a mess. As am I."

"To bed then?"

"You're still on that?" She pushed herself up to join her brother on the floor, their hands brushing with a gentle touch. "Very well, a shower and then,"

"Bed."

"Yes, bed. But you're helping me finish this work in the morning."

"Anything for you, my dear."


End file.
